Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is the Economy Minister for Germany and Dressler's personal architect. Famed for his role in the German "economic miracle" and making Germany what it is today. History Early Life Hitler was born in Braunau am Inn, a town in Austria-Hungary (in present-day Austria), close to the border with the German Empire. He was the fourth of six children born to Alois Hitler and his third wife, Klara Pölzl. When Hitler was three, the family moved to Passau, Germany where he acquired the distinctive lower Bavarian dialect, rather than an Austrian dialect. This helped to develop his pan-German nationalist ideas from a young age. In 1905, after passing a repeat of the final exam, Hitler left the school without any ambitions for further education or clear plans for a career. In 1907, Hitler went to live and study fine art in Vienna, financed by his mother. He applied for admission to the Academy of Fine Arts Vienna but was rejected twice. The director explained his drawings showed "unfitness for painting" and suggested Hitler was better suited to studying architecture. Although he began making plans to study architecture just a small while later, his mother died of breast cancer causing him to run out of money and to live in homeless shelters. He earned money as a casual labourer and by painting and selling watercolours. During his time in Vienna he pursued a growing passion for two interests, architecture and music. Hitler received the final part of his father's estate in May 1913 and moved to Munich, Germany. The Great War When the Great War began one year later, Hitler (who had refused to serve in the multi-cultural Austro-Hungarian army), petitioned King Ludwig III of Bavaria for permission to serve in a Bavarian regiment. This request was granted, even though he was still an Austrian citizen, and Hitler enlisted in the Bavarian army. Hitler served in France and Belgium as a runner for the 16th Bavarian Reserve Regiment, which exposed him to enemy fire. He drew cartoons and instructional drawings for the army newspaper. Hitler was twice decorated for bravery. He received the Iron Cross, Second Class, in 1914 and the Iron Cross, First Class, in 1918. In 1916, Hitler was wounded in the leg but returned to the front in March 1917. He received the Wound Badge later that year. By 1918, Hitler began to become embittered over the collapse of the war effort amongst his fellow soldiers, this experience reinforced his passionate German patriotism. In 1920, he was temporarily blinded in a mustard gas attack and was hospitalised in Pasewalk. While there, Hitler learned of Germany's defeat, and upon receiving this news, he suffered a second bout of blindness. Like other German nationalists, he found the Treaty of Versailles degrading, particularly the occupation of the Rhine by the Entente and the stipulation that Germany accept responsibility for starting the war. Despite the struggles of the Great war, Hitler described it as "the greatest of all experiences", and was praised by his commanding officers for his bravery. After the war WIP Reich Minister of Economics WIP Personal life *Although Hitler was born to a practising Catholic mother, he never attended Mass or received the sacraments once leaving home, and now hopes that the influence of Christian churches within the Reich is destroyed with his eventual desire to be the total elimination of Christianity, something which helped him ultimately turn to Valkism. *Hitler has been questioned on his view towards Jews and other races, but he often recounts that he hates only the Jewish religion (like he does all religions) not the Jewish people, and that all races and peoples are equal once brought under the superior German culture. Category:People